Tokyo Feels
by ElephantPapayas
Summary: The real feel; THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE SO CHILL; THEY BELONG TO THE ALMIGHTY SUI ISHIDA WHOM I HOLD IN THE HIGHEST REGARD; AS WELL THE SPICIEST SONG IN EXISTENCE, UNRAVEL, HAS NOT BEEN COOKED UP BY SOMEONE AS LOW AS MYSELF, BUT BY THE EQUALLY GREAT TK FROM LING TOSITE SIGURE; HOPE ALL YOU LITTLE BOIS WILL ENJOY THIS YUMMIE TEXT


BEFORE READING THIS FANFIC PLZ HAVE UNRAVEL AND ACOUSTIC UNRAVEL ON HAND READY TO PLAY GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE FEELCOASTER

It was dark outside in the city of Tokyo, since it was nighttime.

Some people were sleeping, some were not. Others were sleeping, but then woke up because of the loud noises.

What loud noises? The noises of ghouls trying to fly. And on this particular night, a mysterious half-eyed in both eyes ghoul walked steadily up a staircase fastened to the side of a building. Numerous ghouls flashed past him, attempting to use their fat kagunes as wings, but to no avail. They were all too obese.

This strange ghoul paid no attention to their cries of pain, but instead kept his eyes transfixed on the roof above him. His eyes, both half red, glistened in the moonlight. His foot planted on the rooftop a moment later.

His cloak billowed around him in the wind, and he raised an arm to adjust his mask. As he surveyed the city of Tokyo from the roof, he heard footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Ah, Hide the human", he said with a booming voice. "Only one thing could have brought you here at such an hour."

Hide gazed upon the broad figure staring into the distance in front of him.

"Of course." Hide glanced at his watch. "It's almost time! Ah, I've got to meet with my friend Kaneki, so let's make it quick."

The strange half eyed on both eyes ghoul fluidly grabbed his own nose and cracked it upside down. His kagune sprouted out of his mouth. It was a long pulsing green cylindrical kagune, the only one in the world, in fact. It had a rolled up appearance, like something precious was waiting inside. Then the ghoul began to heat up the kagune, starting a small fire...

and setting it ablaze.

The time on Hide's watch read: 04:20 am

Hide smiled as he inhaled his first breath of the kagune smoke. How fortunate he was to have made friends with such a mighty SSS rated ghoul such as this! To think that he stumbled upon the only ghoul in the world who could keep his desire to eat human flesh at bay with the power of his kagune! As he got high, he looked into the ghoul's eyes and said,

"Thank you very much, Moyase-san."

[PLAY UNRAVEL MP3 HERE FOR MAXIMUM FEELS]

 ** _At Anteiku..._**

Kaneki had just finished washing his last cup when the entrance bell rang. Touka looked up from sweeping the floor. Irimi and that other Devil Ape guy with the funny hair glanced at the door. Ol' Man Yoshimura stepped forward to greet the visitor.

"DE HERRO WELCOME TO DE WONG'S ANTEIKU CHING LING COFFEE SHOP TODAY WHICH BLEND OF DOG WOULD U LIKE TO TRY ALL VERY CHEEP"

"Ah, hm well, I'll go with the tokyo fried dog for today." Hide stepped closer to the counter to come face to face with Kaneki. "Well Kaneki, looking mighty fine today..."

Kaneki's hands trembled as he blushed. "Th-thanks Hide."

"So how are you these days? I hardly hear from you anymore- oh! Is it a girl? I knew it, Kaneki-kun, bet it's that fancy eyepatch look you got going on there."

"Hehe, yeah probably." Kaneki had been hiding his true feelings for him ever since preschool, and lately it was getting complicated battling his inner ghoul hungers. On top of that, Hide had a strange smell on him today that was somewhat masked by the thick coffee atmosphere. To be honest, Kaneki remembered smelling that particular aroma in a shady street corner once, but it was probably just nothing. Maybe his nose got screwed up after becoming a half ghoul.

After they had talked and bid farewell, Kaneki's heartbeat returned to normal, and he began to breathe normally. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, as well as a strong aroma of...

"Kaneki-kun, WE HAB TO SPEAK TODAY LEZ GO IN MY PRIVATE ROOM OF DOG"

"O-oh yes. Right away, sir."

The voices of the other ghouls slowly faded away as Ol' Man Yoshimura led Kaneki to his private room in the back of the coffee shop. As the door to the room opened, Kaneki could make out numerous metal cages with what appeared to be ducks and goats trapped inside.

"Um…Ol' Man Yoshimura? Why do you have these in your room?"

"AH DESE ARE FRESH DUCK AND GOAT FROM MY OLD VILLAGE I BRING HERE TO FRY AND EAT U SHOULD TRY VERY FRESH—"

"Why not you tell me why you wanted to talk to me in the first place, Ol' Man Yoshimura." Kaneki was growing impatient by the second. Ol' Man Yoshimura smiled and took a seat on one of the nearby cages.

"DO YOU KNO ABOUT DE GUY HE'S PRETTY CRZY GHOUL HE NAME 'MOYASE'"

As a matter of fact, Kaneki did hear Touka-chan mention it before on the phone.

 _[flashback]_

As Kaneki walked into Anteiku one morning, he saw Touka-chan in a heated discussion with someone on the phone. She was shouting words like "twenty" and "four" and "moyase". Nishio-san walked up to Kaneki and explained that she was arguing with her brother Ayato. However, he refused to give any more information, so Kaneki decided to leave it alone. All he knew was that Ayato was some typical rebel toddler 15-year old with no respect for anyone.

 _[present]_

"YA HE IS LIKA SUM REGENDARY GUY YOU KNOW HE HAS DE SSS RATING TODAY YOU KNOW I AM RATED ONLY LIKA SS DIS MOYASE IS SO CHEAT I WAS GO CALL CCG THOSE ADMINS TO BAN DA MOYASE"

"Hm, that's a risky call to make, Ol' Man Yoshimura. What if they trace the call back?"

"THAT IS WHY AFTER YOU LIKA CALL YOU HAB TO QUICKLY EAT DA PHONE HERE GIMME YOURS IF YOU DON'T GIMME I WILL EAT YOU INSTEAD HAHA IM SO FUNNIEE"

Kaneki hurriedly snatched his phone from his pocket and handed it to Ol' Man Yoshimura. The Ol' Man flipped open the phone and dialed "CCG".

"Centre for Counter Ghoul speaking; How may I direct your call?"

"DE HERRO I AM NOT SS GHOUL PREEZ DON'T TRACE ME TODAY THERE IS GUY MOYASE HE DANGER YOU SHUD BAN HIM AND HIS MUDDA FROM DA SERVER OF LIFE HE IS H3CK TODAY"

"…scuffled movement…"

"DE HERRO?"

"Good evening, this is Special Investigator Shinohara from the Centre for Counter Ghoul speaking; this Moyase you speak of, where is he now?"

"HE IS AT DE AOGIRI TREE TODAY HE MUST BE IN DA 69TH WARD BY NOW WAIT WHAT THE BUK LAU WHO DE MUDDA GOAT ARE YOU"

"Good bye now. We will stay in touch—"[hangs up]

Ol' Man Yoshimura stood up. "OH DATS THE MUTHA DUCK RIGHT THERE OH NO RIP 20TH WARD WE ALL GON DIE KANEKI IT BETTER FO YOU IF YOU JOIN DA AOGIRI TREE THEY ARE LIK TERRORIST I KNOW YOU WILL ENJOY "

Kaneki went to join Aogiri Tree.

 ** _At CCG…_**

"I'd like to thank Ripohara-san for gathering us all here today." The special investigation room was packed full of top-tier investigators from all different wards of Tokyo. Every single one of them stared straight ahead at the smart board, unwavering. These same men and women had mastered the art of tickling ghouls and taking their body parts to make cool weapons. One such investigator, Amon-rip, was among the crowd today. He had a silly qunique, so everyone made fun of him and tried to stick it up his butt everyday.

"It's pronounced **Shino** hara, thanks. I have now received reports that a ghoul with two half-red eyes going by the name of Moyase is wreaking havoc in the 69th Ward. And, in accordance with our previous evidence, we can now confirm that he is using his unique kagune to smoke weed with regular humans. Apparently, this has the power to stall his hunger for long periods of time."

Amon threw his chair back and stood up with his cloak billowing behind him. "Ripohara-san, I'm going to handle Moyase-san. See you later." And with that, he marched quickly out of the big room.

Shinohara wondered why everyone called him that. "Now," he exclaimed loudly. "I really hate the number 20. Who else agrees?"

All CCG employees stood up and raised the hands. "Good," said Shinohara. "Let's go trash the 20th Ward then!"

"NO GHOUL LEFT ALIVE DEATH TO AYATO!" boomed the collective voice of CCG. "GO FORTH RIPOHARA-SAN LEAD US!"

Shinohara had an uncomfortable feeling about that name.

 ** _After Kaneki is OP, and 20_ _th_ _Ward is getting rekt…_**

Kaneki sat alone, debris and remains of dogs everywhere. The dogs reminded him of Ol' Man Yoshimura, and the rest of the 20th Ward ghouls.

"Argh, DAMN THOSE CCG ADMINZ." He slammed the coffee table hard, forming a crack that snaked across its whole length. The moon cast a shadow over the old Anteiku building. Tears burst from his nostrils. "The-they killed him… OL' MAN YOSHIMURA…A-AND THAT BLACK DOG WOMAN…THEY…"

The door to the shop creaked open. A gray boot stepped into the dim moonlight, followed by a supa hot body that belonged to Hide. "CCG," read the chestplate.

"killed them all—" Kaneki's voice trailed off as he attempted to make sense of the scene in front of him. It was Hide, dressed in a full set of CCG combats, his hair stretched and blackened by smoke.

"Kaneki…they killed him…Moyase-san…" whispered Hide.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOUR CCG SIDE KILLED OL' MAN YOSHIMURA," yelled Kaneki.

Hide stood puzzled for a moment. "Ol…man…yoshimura…That's what they called him!"

 ** _20 minutes ago…_**

Ol' Man Yoshimura stood surrounded by CCG peeps on a dark Tokyo street, his health slowly failing.

"Ol' Man Yoshimura. Or otherwise known as Moyase-san. Tell me, Yoshimura-san, oh tell me, the way it works. Is that you inside of—"

[jkjk]

"Tell me, why do you smoke weed with humans? Why not just eat them, like the rest of your kind—FOUL CREATURE!" shouted Amon, flinging his silly qunique around. The other CCG people giggled.

"Hm, the way you address me hurts, dear Investigator sir." His kagune, the large joint, sprouted from his mouth. Smoke billowed around him. "Allow me to reveal my true self. MY NAME PASS DOWN FROM ANCIENT ELDER CHINA IN THE CHINGLING DYNASTY THROUGH GENERATION TO GENERATION ALL DA WAY TO ME THE MASTA GOAT AND ARMIGHTY BLAZER MY NAME IS LIKA YON HYAKU NIJUU—"

He smiled his last smile. "Moyase."

From a nearby rooftop, Hide watched the scene unfold. His precious Tokyo ghoul, taken away from him by his alleged friends, CCG. Tears rolled down his face, as he left to find his true Tokyo Ghoul.

Also Shinohara died.

RIP Shinohara.

 ** _At Anteiku…_**

"Now that my Tokyo Ghoul, Moyase-san, is gone, Kaneki—I just have one question to ask."

Kaneki looked at his crush with confusion. All his feelings seemed to conflict each other. He hoped Hide would ask, do you love me? At the same time, he wanted to eat Hide. Another feeling told him to hide.

"kaneki plz bbz will you be my Tokyo Ghoul?

Kaneki was shocked down to his heart. "No…"

[play ACOUSTIC UNRAVEL MP3 here; read at your own pace]

Suddenly, Hide sprang out of the coffee shop, crying, onto the sidewalk in front of him. Da hide cryed N ran across da rode b4 da green man came on the sine.

kaneki was cri and went to pic up hide's hella fine body.

hide was ded.

"NOOOO HIDE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kaneki's tears rushed forth like a waterfall, and his heart plummeted to the depths of his feelings. His whole life before him, ruined in an instant. "HIDE PLZ NONONONO PLZ WAKE UP"

he whispered 2 his corpse "I ment 2 sey I will be ur Tokyo jewel…"

Kaneki slid his arms underneath Hide's body, picking him up as the blood flowed freely across the road. He looked down into Hide's blank eyes and whispered,

"Let's go home, Hide."

He walked with Hide down the street littered with ghoul and CCG corpses, and CCG investigators standing in awe.

Kaneki kept walking. Screw all of it, Hide. Let's go home.

Let's go home.

[ACOUSTIC UNRAVEL ENDS CRII]

Hide's voice creaked out, "Kaneki…what did you mean…when you said…you would be my Tokyo Jewel…?"

Kaneki, heart filling with inexpressible joy that Hide was still alive, hugged Hide tight on that cold road.

"I will 4eva be ur Tokyo Jewel becuz hide…

ur my gem"

LIKE DIS IF U CRY EVRY TIM


End file.
